


Легенда малого города

by avisnewt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Legends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avisnewt/pseuds/avisnewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это всего лишь старая сказка, гуляющая две сотни лет в крошечном морском городишке; она не тронула бы меня, но…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Легенда малого города

\- Среди местного населения все знают эту историю, - сказал мой провожатый.

Это был конец августа 1993 года. Весеннюю практику я совершенно ужасно проболел, и вот теперь нахожусь здесь, а в моем распоряжении - всего одна аптека, практикующая сотрудничество с медицинским колледжем. Всего одна на городок-деревню. Моя работа будет продолжаться ровно два календарных месяца, а потом я вернусь домой.

Так далеко от дома меня побудило отправиться еще и случайно оброненное в телефонном разговоре матерью замечание о самостоятельности. Гордость встрепенулась и вместо меня выбрала самое удаленное от дома местечко в районе Лоустофта. Тихо и спокойно, как убеждали меня; я совсем не против. Мне нравится море, вода и холод, я люблю соленый ветер и рассказы о моряках.

Но некоторые истории, как оказалось, способны увлечь меня больше остальных.

\- Мы морской городок, - сказал мой попутчик, поглаживая старомодные усы. - Часто тут бывают туристы, но лето выдалось холодное, и сейчас не сыщешь ни одного довольного торгаша.

Он вновь замолчал на долгое время, пока мы продирались к моему будущему месту обитания. Финансы позволили мне снять верхнюю комнату в доме на самой окраине. Там был утес, как мне объяснили, а внизу - внизу была ледяная вода Северного моря, обжигающе-холодная даже сейчас. Я предвкушал долгие английские вечера, полные горячего хозяйского чая и длинных историй, но сейчас больше всего я жаждал услышать именно эту историю, хотя старик вовсе не торопился мне ее раскрывать.

Это была даже не легенда, не быль, это была почти правда, потому что речь шла всего двух ушедших столетиях. Эти даты так волновали меня, были такими близкими; моя кладезь миллионов историй жаждала услышать, впитать в себя и эту, полную мрачной мистики и трагизма, живую пленку чужой жизни.

\- Это была вторая половина 1880-х, кажется, - он нахмурился и сместился по краю дороги, заставляя меня покорно ступать нога в ногу с его неудобным медленным шагом. - Сэр Гарольд был отличным моряком, просто лучшим из лучших, в нашей тогдашней деревеньке. Вода была его стихией и телом, она была всем для него.

История павшего моряка - таких много в моей ирландской голове, но все они - про пиратов или павших героев и их дам, но никогда еще - про местного покровителя и повелителя вод сурового Северного моря.

\- Вот что я скажу: никто не берет эту комнату даже за дешевку, потому что боятся. И они правильно делают. Нечего рыться там, где все залито солью морской и последняя доска корабля сгнила под напором времени. Но я все же расскажу тебе, чтобы больше ты не думал тормошить старых людей и их худую память из-за своих глупостей, - он убрал рукой с лица рассыпавшиеся жидкие волосы с тонкими белыми сединами. - Не было у него ни жены, ни детей, но каждую ночь все слышали плачь. Сэр Гарольд и его предки были покровителями деревни, каждый знал, что он верный слуга Империи, и никто не осмеливался заподозрить его в худшем, но люди глупы.

И вот однажды, когда ветер завывал сильнее прежнего, и ночь была темнее любой другой безлунной ночи, они взяли свои отупевшие вилы и грабли и решили уличить благородного сэра в мерзком преступлении. Они разгромили его ворота и подожгли дом, а плачь все не прекращался и не прекращался. Люди кричали сэру Гарольду выходить, но господин не откликался. Вскоре разбушевавшееся пламя - враг морской воды и кораблей - перекинулось на соседние деревья, поползло к деревне и в одну ночь сожгло, сожрало все.

Я в ужасе остановился, захваченный рассказом, как в сонные тиски Морфея. Это было так явно, так ясно перед моими глазами: редкая растительность и свист ветра, плеск моря о прибрежную скалу и темные следы языков воды на песке внизу. Я слышал плачь, надрывающийся, тонкий плачь, и крик толпы, стук вил и чириканье огня. Камень и дерево некогда прекрасного дома, обуглившиеся от врага их господина - но что ждало его самого?..

\- А дальше? - спросил я.

\- А дальше наступило утро, и они все увидели ведьму, старую и страшную, живую и сгоревшую, в его умершем доме. Она смеялась и смеялась, и смех этот звучал ночным плачем, только так громко, что все сбежали в ужасе от того, что сотворили. Но деревня была пуста, пусты были уничтоженные дома и мертв был единственный покровитель их. Люди испугались и взмолились, чтобы их господин снова был с ними.

Это заставило меня кивнуть; ну да, кому как не мне знать об эгоистичной сущности людей.

\- И их мольбы были услышаны, -продолжал старик, уже остановившись. его слова и неподвижность заставили меня замереть рядом. - Его тревожный дух и сейчас живет в том  доме, куда ты собрался поселиться, на том верхнем этаже, где когда-то была его спальня, и ночью наша старушка-хозяйка жалуется на холод и темноту, потому что не работает свет и не жжется камин.

Старик тяжело выдохнул и указал мне рукой на высокий дом с неровным балконом и старой облупившейся отделкой из камня. Из дверей вышла ссохшаяся старушенция; она помахала мне, и я нетвердой походкой направился к ней, держа в руках среднего размера сумку с жалкими своими пожитками.

Я видел в своей голове этот дом горящим, я видел ведьму с ее морщинистыми губами и тухлым дымным запахом, я видел ужас людей. Мне пришлось крепко зажмуриться и тряхнуть головой, а когда я открыл глаза, то мне показалось, что за спиной бабульки меня встречает высокая статная фигура светловолосого мужчины. Он скупо и устало улыбался и смотрел прямо на меня пристально-пристально своими пронзительными голубыми глазами. Я испугался и вдохнул больше воздуха, чтобы сказать - чтобы _закричать_ \- что-нибудь, но видение исчезло, и только пыль кружилась за спиной улыбающейся старой женщины.


End file.
